Cupcakes, young pony edition
by rainbowdash12111
Summary: This is my first fanfic, so tell me what you think about it, in the future I will try to stay away from the horror genre but this idea was in my head, this will probably be my only horror fanfic unless you all want more. Enjoy.


One stormy nightmare night there was a young little pony walking through ponyville getting all of his nightmare night candy to give to Nightmare Moon. Now this particular pony was dressed as nopony in particular, he just wanted candy, as he was wandering through ponyville, he saw a shop that said "sugarcube corner" he decided to knock on the door to this shop and try to get some he knocked on the door,but what came next he never could have seen coming. when the door was answered he saw a odd looking pink pony with long straight hair, "Hi there" he said," Do you have any candy?" "No" The pink pony replied,"but if you want you can come in here and help me make some cupcakes." now this pink pony looked strange but the filly didn't care, all he wanted was the candy so he agreed to help this pink pony make the cupcakes, but when he went inside he was hit in the back of the head with a frying pan.

When he awoke he was in what looked like a torture chamber, he tried to move but to no avail, he realized that his hooves were all tied down so that he couldn't move. "Help, is anypony there?" he cried, then out of the shadows he saw the pink pony step out. "I wouldn't waste your breath if I was you," the pink pony said, " No pony can hear you down here." "Who are you?" the young pony asked. "I am Pinkamena Diane Pie." "what do you want with me?" the young pony asked. " All I want is for you to stay here so that I can kill you" replied Pinkamena,"Try to enjoy yourself these next few minutes, for they shall be your last." The young pony was beginning to get frightened, " these next few minutes will be my last, so she really is going to kill me" the young pony thought to himself. " Enough chitchat, time is candy you know, or in this case time is cupcakes." said Pinkamena. It was then that the young pony began to see all of the tools that Pinkamena had laying out on the table next to him, and none of them looked fun. " What to start with, Oh I know first I shall cut off your cutiemark", Pinkamena began to move toward the young ponies flank with a scalpel, " Wait you don't have a cutie mark" Pinkamena said, " oh well, I usually cut out ponies cutie marks, but since your a blank flank I guess I will just have to cut the area that the cutie mark would be" Pinkamena slowly began to cut where the young ponies cutie mark should have been, as he looked down he could see the blood flowing from his flank, right where his cutie mark would be. the young pony could feel his flesh begin tearing as Pinkamena was slowly cutting into his flank, and then, he felt it, the cutting was finished," where would Pinkamena cut first", " How long until I die?" All these thoughts were going through his head while Pinkamena was selecting her next tool of torture. " What to do now, Oh I know, I could begin removing your insides", at the mere mention of his insides being ripped out he vomited," now, none of that or there will be nothing left to remove" said Pinkamena as she reached for a syringe to numb the young pony, " I want you to stay alive for as ling as possible" she said, " This is the fun part ". As she said this, she stuck the needle into the young pony, he slowly started to lose feeling, that was when Pinkamena got to work, she began to cut into the young ponies belly, careful not to puncture the stomach, once she removed the belly she began to pull out the ponies insides, starting with the stomach, when she was done with that she moved on the intestines slowly cutting them out, it was around this time that the young pony looked down and saw all the blood that had came from him, he realized that he was going to die, he began to think about what all he had wanted to do like get his cutie mark, and get a mare friend, none of this would happen now he realized, and with that realization he gave into death and died.

Later on Pinkie Pie threw a party to celebrfate Nightmare night, all the ponies that went there only had one cupcake begause there were so few of them there, at the end of the party pinkie thanked all of the ponies for coming and went upstairs to go to sleep, knowing that no one would ever know what she had done.


End file.
